Some telecommunications systems (e.g., the public switched telephone network (PSTN) use Signaling System 7 (SS7) standards for communication of telephone calls. SS7 is a digital communications protocol that supports various messaging and call information features that facilitate a variety of telephone services. SS7 facilitates advanced intelligent network (AIN) call processing, such as call handling instructions obtained by a switch from a service control point (SCP). The SCP may include logic (e.g., call processing records) used to provide a switch with specific call processing instructions based on information obtained from a database and/or call information provided by the switch or another source.
Different carriers may own and/or manage different portions of a telecommunications network (e.g., different switches, trunks, etc.). When a particular carrier receives a call to a terminating location (e.g., a destination), the particular carrier determines a route through the telecommunications network to the terminating location. The route may traverse portions of the telecommunications network that are owned by other carriers, and the other carriers may charge a fee, to the particular carrier, for use of their portions of the telecommunications network. For example, based on certain definitions of the originating and terminating locations of the call, the other carriers may determine a jurisdiction for the call (e.g., that the call is an intrastate call or an interstate call) and may charge a fee based on the determined jurisdiction. However, the other carriers may use different criteria to determine jurisdictions for calls. Furthermore, the other carriers may charge different fees for intrastate calls and interstate calls (e.g., the fees for intrastate calls may be more expensive than the fees for interstate calls).